Auto racing is one of the most exciting and dangerous sports in the world. Various auto racing rules making bodies have for years been enacting regulations in efforts to make their sport safer for drivers and fans. NASCAR, the governing body for the sport stock car racing, has for years required that cars be equipped with a dual tire assembly in order to enhance car stability in the event of sudden tire failure.
Until recently, this dual tire assembly consisted of a standard racing slick mounted to the outside of the wheel, and an inner tube liner which would serve to stabilize the car if the outer tire failed. Although this arrangement satisfied the safety requirements., improvements were needed.
Recently, Goodyear, developed a tire assembly which included inner and outer tubeless tires as described in detail in its U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,438. The Goodyear tire assembly includes projections formed on the outer surface of the inner tire to define air passages by which the outer chamber between the tires may be inflated. The main drawback to the Goodyear design is that the tire beads must be precisely positioned on the wheel so as not to block the air entry port. In many instances, the tire beads must be hand cut in the garage or in the pits to achieve proper spacing